Eren Zoe
by Shi Ikimasu
Summary: How Levi Ackerman, Isabel, and Farlan found themselves in training corps as trainees with a bunch of twelve years old instead of survey corps they have no idea.


summary: How Levi Ackerman, Isabel, and Farlan found themselves in training corps as trainees with a bunch of twelve years old instead of survey corps they have no idea.

Note: Levi and his gang have been aged down

Eren Zoë clothes: cgi/set?id=228247968

Levi stood in line as the man by the name of Shadis scanned the trainees. Levi and his friends had on idea how they got here instead of where they were supposed to be. "Eren Zoë!" Shadis yelled at a kid with chocolate brown hair "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SCALPEL IN YOUR JACKET?!" Shadis yelled again making Isabel, Farlan and I … and everyone else … to look over at them. Shadis was in the poor twelve-year-old boy's face and Levi would have felt sorry for him if the boy wasn't smiling like he was insane. "It's just a present from my father Hanji, Sir," the boy whose name seems the be Eren said still smiling "Tch, fine you can keep it only because I'm not willing to be one of your father's crazy experiments!" The man shouted. Levi and his friends sweat drop at the idea of being forced into being experimented on. Shadis started yelling at a girl eating a stolen potato and then stood dumbfounded at the girl as she offered him a piece of the potato.

Isabel almost laughed at the girl but kept it in by covering her mouth with her hand. Farlan was having a hard time keeping a straight face as he watched the exchange and Levi just sighed at his friends' behaviors. The first thing their instructor told them to do was run to the end of the forest and back; Isabel and Fanlan felt dread at what Shadis said to do.

They all started running as soon as Shadis yelled to run. Levi felt like his lungs were on fire by the time they got 3 miles into the forest "Hi!, Levi, Isabel, and Farlan Right?" The voice of Eren asked startling the trio. Levi and his friends looked to their left to see ocean green eyes and the chocolate brown hair; they had only seen Eren from the back and side of the head so they couldn't see his eyes but if they were, to be honest now that they've seen him up close he was kinda cute. Eren wore a button-down shirt a black ribbon under his cadet uniform, a pair of black fingerless gloves and some ArcOne G-FLY-A1101 goggles on the top of his head. "Um … Yeah" Isabel replied to Eren's question. Eren just smiled and looked ahead "what unit are you guys planning to join?" Eren asked "survey corps!" Isabel All but yelled "Me too! My father is in that unit to; he is a squad leader" he chirped

"Eren! Run faster! I don't know what you did to piss Ackerman off but I'd run faster if I were you!" The two-toned boy named Jean Kirstein yelled as he started dragging Eren away in a high-speed run. "Hehe hehe! I didn't anything horse face" Eren giggled as he was dragged along. The trio stared after them as they ran in confusion until a flash of black hair rushed past so fast it was like a blur. "He must really like" A voice next to them made them just and turn their heads. The boy in front of them had shoulder length blonde hair, blue-gray eyes that looked like they were overflowing with a knowledge a boy his age should not have and he had pale-ish skin. "Isabel right?" The boy asked and she nodded her head "You have the same shine in your eyes as Eren's mother had before she was killed … so I guess looking at you guys brings memories of his mother back" he said looking straight ahead "My name Armin Arlert by the way" he added running further ahead.

By the time training ended they were now in classes learning some things they already knew, like how to kill a titan or what chemicals explode when you mix it. If Levi were to be totally honest he was bored out of his mind … well, only a little bored … Eren seems to love making things go ' _Boom_ ' with the explosive chemicals when the teacher said not to for some unknown reason. Levi found it Amusing to say the least and just grinned and chuckled at the angry teacher scolding Eren for the fifth time that didn't hear nor see him doing so. Levi wonders if Eren was Like this even before he joined the corps. "I Know that look," someone said. Startled Levi turned to his left to see the girl that had been chasing Jean and Eren a couple of miles into morning training "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" she said moving hair silky black hair out her face. "My Names Mikasa and am I correct in saying you're wondering what Eren was like when he was much younger?" Mikasa asked messing with her hair "Yeah kind of and also if your hair is bothering you so much you should cut it a little" he said looking back to the front to see Eren mixing Hydrogen Sulfide and Nitric Acid together and it exploding in his face. "Eren and Jean said that I should just cut my bangs but I'm gonna cut it all," she said looking at Eren as he got yelled at again "Anyway Eren has always been like this but More murderous now than when he was ten," she said putting her chin in her hand.

"I see," Levi said, "Why in God's name is he still making things explode?!" Levi asked almost yelling. A giggle sounded behind him and he turned to see who had laughed; It was the boy from training Armin Arlert. "why are you laughing?" Levi asked in annoyance. "Well... It's the first time someone other than the teacher has complained about the ball of energy name Eren Zoë" the boy giggled and Levi groaned in frustration.

After the class, they went to lunch and Isabel dragged Fanlan and him to the table that Eren and Mikasa sat at; turns out she and Mikasa had become the best of friends. " … Shadis is so god damn scary, Did see how he lifted Connie off the ground like that?" Jean who Levi has learned that only Eren is allowed to call him horseface said almost yelling. "Hahaha!, Connie, you looked so scared at that time" Eren laughed.

hope you liked it ;3


End file.
